


00. Athena Dumont

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Caught In Between [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Here is an introduction to my OC: Athena Dumont
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Caught In Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980086
Kudos: 13





	00. Athena Dumont

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: To those who have been reading CIB. I realized how AO3 actually works. I have deleted all the chapters and now it will be put into one work. Sorry for the inconvenience but I realized this is better than making new parts every time.

Athena Dumont never knew what it was like to have a family, due to her being in foster homes since she was five years old. That was until she became an emancipated minor at 15 and used her new freedom to travel the country.

Athena had just arrived in Tennesse on her road trip to see the national parks. Here in Tennesse, it was the Smoky Mountains. Although before she was able to get to her campsite, a drunk driver had come barreling down the road causing them to get into a head-on collision. Athena was lucky to survive the collision yet the other driver not so lucky. She had woken up and was greeted with a pain that was not caused by the crash, she had felt something change inside her before she has passed out again.  
The next morning Athena woke up in the living room of a house that she hadn’t recognized. Her immediate instinct was to leave before something bad happened. Despite the pain from the crash, she used all her energy to get up but before she could open the door she was greeted by a tall dark-haired man.

“Hi, my name is Ray. I picked you up after I came across your crash.” The man said.

“And what makes you think i can trust you and you’re not some psychopath that wants to kill me,” Athena responds defensively.

“Because I saw that you triggered the curse last night,” Ray responds back.

“Wait what curse?”

“The werewolf curse. The one where if you of the descent of a werewolf bloodline, every full moon you turn into a wolf.” He explains.

“Woah, Woah, Woah, I thought all of that stuff was just lore.”

“It’s not, all of its true. I guess you have lots to learn. I can contact my pack and see if they’re willing to help you through this. If I’m gonna help you, it’d be nice to know your name.”

“And who said I wanted your help?”

“If you want to wait until the next full moon, which is in two days and go through it alone, go for it. But if you want a group of people who have experienced this to help you through the pain you’ll endure. Then you’re gonna want our help.” Ray explains.

Athena sighs and thinks in silence for a few seconds.

“Fine, my name is Athena. And, um, thanks for the help.”

For the next year, Ray’s pack, which was lead by a woman named Paige, had helped Athena learn and control her new werewolf side. As well as learn about the other supernatural species out there. The closer she got to the pack the more and more she felt like she had a family. Of course, she didn’t plan to stay long but she stayed long enough to get to know the pack and get close to them. As they got to know Athena, she had opened up more, leading them to learn that she was a Dumont. According to Paige and Ray, the Dumont’s were a well-known and powerful pack. That was the case until many of the pack members had disappeared, and thought to be scattered across the country or murdered. Paige’s pack helped Athena dig into her long family history. They found out that in 1860 the family along with a few pack members had founded Athena’s hometown, Mystic Falls. They discovered that after a few years is when many of the members of the Dumont Pack had disappeared.

Once Athena had enough control of her supernatural abilities, she left the pack, thanking them for all their help, and continued to travel the county. Only this time she had her heart set on Mystic Falls, in order to find a place she can finally call home. At one of her stops on her way to Mystic Falls, she had met a man who she had charmed, and him the same to her. Although she had only planned to stay for a few nights, the man she had met, just sucked her in. Soon enough she eventually learned that he was from the Original family, known as Niklaus Mikaelson.

Athena spent six months with Klaus and then she met his brother, Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah warned Athena about Klaus and his ability to lash out at any moment. Soon enough Elijah became very protective over Athena and kept an eye out for her, despite knowing that she could handle herself. Eventually, the two brothers had a falling out over an old family dispute. Athena decided to disappear before things got too out of hand and moved to Mystic Falls as she planned months before.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A follow up to my previous post: Question. This is just an intro to the character I made.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Any feedback would be amazing. I’m not sure how often I’ll be updating, since I’m in school, but I will try my best. :)


End file.
